This invention relates to an injector utilized for introducing a liquid such as water into the cylinders of an internal combustion engine.
It has long been known that certain materials including water when injected into the combustion chamber of an internal combusion engine increases the combustion efficiency of the engine with a resultant increase in gas mileage and engine power, and a decrease in the residual products of combustion. Water introduced into the combustion chamber of an engine changes the burning characteristics of the gasoline and air mixture to allow the flame propogation to travel more evenly through the combustion chamber upon ignition. This action extends the burning time of the fuel to provide a more even and lasting delivery of power to the pistons of the engine and reduces the residual components or pollutants emitted from the engine as exhaust.
In this invention an injector of unique design is utilized to inject a liquid such as water into the cylinders of an internal combustion engine at a flow rate depending upon the amount of vacuum created within the engine.